This invention is to a worm container that has an aperture with downwardly projecting sides and a water filled channel surrounding the aperture.
It has been recognized that it is important to keep the enemies of worms out of the container as well as containing the worms therein. When a quantity of worm boxes are waiting buyers at one particular location a shallow pool may be built that will hold a great many containers in a pond of protective water. The water will protect the worms in the boxes from ants and the like. In the past pools or ponds have been built to hold a shallow pool of water to protect the worms in the containers.
The present invention gives protection to each worm container by using a depression in the container body or cover that may be filled with water so that the container is a self-contained barrier against ants. The container has sides and a bottom without openings and a top with an aperture and a trough or channel or depression encircling the aperture. The channel will contain a liquid to prevent any enemies of worms from entering the container. A screen may also be placed across the aperture to keep out larger enemies such as rodents.